Memories
by KnightElf
Summary: This is just a drabble about Lisa coping with the deaths of Nine and Twelve
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my very first story. I had to write something for a creative writing class and this is what came out.**

**I've never thought of myself as a good writer so I'm sorry if this isn't very good**

* * *

Lisa tried to forget what had happened, and some days were easier then others but most weren't. Most days every memory was bright, vivid and painful. She couldn't stand to remember them the way they were that day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two months**

Detective Shibazaki was the only one who knew that she wasn't a hostage but he never said anything. He let her have their Sphinx masks and she kept them in her bag, but she tried not to look at them. It hurt her too much. She had finally found people who care for her and they were taken away.

She had all of their stuff that she collected from the list of safe houses. They were mostly clothes and random knick-knacks that were probably Twelves. She wanted to get rid of them because they held too many memories, even for the short amount of time she was with them. They were meaningless and random little things

_"After they attempted to finish the meal that Lisa had messed up, Nine had told her she could go do something else and they would clean up. She came back in the room a little bit later and she saw Twelve hit Nines butt with a wooden spoon and run away"_

_"Twelve would always walk behind Nine and make faces at the back of his head. Lisa figured that he had always done that, but it's more fun now that she was there to laugh with him"_

These memories were short and they hurt, but it reminded her that they were humans too, and that they deserved better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three months**

Lisa tried to go back to her mothers. She couldn't though, it wasn't home anymore. Her home was with two young terrorists, one with a smile like the sun, the other with eyes like ice.

She knew she shouldn't feel hurt because she had been the one to leave her mother in the first place, but she just couldn't help it. It felt like she was rejected from this world, that she didn't belong with anyone. She never knew what she had done wrong to be treated this way by the world


	4. Chapter 4

**Four Months**

She now lived in one of the nicer safe houses they had. It's a bit out of the way though, an hour away from Tokyo. Twelve had kept a motorcycle there and she was getting better at riding it, so it wasn't that hard to get out to Tokyo quickly. It made her a bit uncomfortable at first, but she's sure he wouldn't mind.

Most of the time she stayed at the house. She saw no real reason to leave lately.


	5. Chapter 5

**Seven months**

Lisa was comfortable sitting at their graves for hours at a time. It was painful for her too. In those weeks she spent locked away in her house, she felt guilty for forgetting them and not going to see them. It hurt her though, but it also hurt to forget them. She cared for them and accepted them even after everything they did, and they accepted her too. They were her family, and she couldn't bring herself to remember them anymore.

She knew she had to remember them, it was the last thing Nine asked for. She also knew she had to move on.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nine months**

She spent most of her time practicing her cooking because she had to pass the time somehow. She always made too much though, and it wasn't that good. She started going to the library to get cooking books and new recipes.

It was nice to get out of the house for a little bit.

* * *

**Sorry this is a really jumpy story. I'm trying to convey the grief Lisa would be feeling and she seems like the one to lock herself away and hide from it.**

**(I'm the same way)**


	7. Chapter 7

**One year, one month**

Lisa got a job at a small diner as the cook, she likes to think she could finally impress Nine with her cooking. Her best dish was curry and she thinks that Twelve would really like it. He did say it was his favorite dish.

Remembering them didn't hurt as much anymore, it was actually kind of nice.


	8. Chapter 8

**One year, Six months**

Lisa is training with the head chef of a bigger restaurant now, while still working at the diner. She smiled sometimes, and laughed at a few jokes. Everyday was getting easier. Some days she still heard _"Sphinx"_ whispered in the streets. She also knew the look that she got sometimes. She knew her picture was put in the paper with theirs only with the word _"hostage"_ written across the bottom. They pitied her for what happened then.

They would never understand that being with them was the best moments of her life.


	9. Chapter 9

Two years

Lisa went to their graves at least once a week, between all her training at the restaurant and working at the diner. She even served food to the homeless sometimes. She could listen to Nines music without feeling sick with the heartbreak. She had hung up their masks on her wall, and she could look at them and only think of how they had changed Japan. She even had Twelves anklet, but she took a few beads off and wore it around her wrist, it didn't make her cry anymore.

None of the memories did.


	10. Chapter 10

**Epilogue**

Lisa used to try and forget what had happened, but she realized how important they were to her. They played a huge role in her life, and she didn't know where she'd be if she never knew them. Some days were easier then others, but she didn't mind the hard days anymore. She welcomed every memory both good and bad. 

Lisa knew she would always remember them for the rest of her life.

She'll always remember that they lived.


End file.
